Change For The Both Of Them
by Plixs
Summary: 1 finds himself against 2 who is now attached to a beast and he is far from departed. But is it the same 2?
1. Chapter 1

_'Oh, my head. A dream…i-it had to be a dream.'_

1 thought as he struggles to sit up. There was something moving behind him. Sounded like some kind of serpent. But it couldn't be. It had cloth on it. Oh no! 1 jumped in his set to see the he was leaning again the coils of the seamstress. One side seem to be resting in an old car while the other end was up high, staring down on him. The part was his thought to be deceased partner; 2.

1 back up into the coils. Not only was 2 very much a live, his optics weren't dark and warm like before. They blazed with a red glow. He's arms where crossed looking ever so mad. The leader was frozen; speechless. This is what really attacked him. The creature…or 2. He wasn't sure what to think now. Was it really him or just another trick?

"...N-no" 1 stuttered. "2?"  
Those red eye shrunk with a hard frown right under them. Then 2 spoke. "I thought you forgot who I was."  
It must have been 2. The leader sat up straight looking up at his partner.

_'2... what did this thing do to him?'_

"Of course I remember." Slowly 1's right hand came up near his chest as if to defend himself.  
"I figured you'd forgotten me. That was your goal after all."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You sent me out 1." His optics didn't look away from the leader.

1 didn't even think 2 was capable of throwing such a hateful glance like he just did. It was like being attached to the beast helped release hate 2 never had...or just never made known.

"N-now just wait a moment…" He was getting nervous. 2 seem to be getting closer so he started to stand up.  
"You sent me out here to die isn't that right?" 2 asked.  
"You must understand. I had to; it was for the well being of the rest of us."  
"It was the for well being of you!" 2 shouted. The leader stumbled back, clinging to the large coils behind him.

_'2…I have to reason with him, convince him, something!'_

"Please listen to me." Having his hand up, 1 go to his feet once more. "I understand now it was a wrong but it wasn't personal."  
"It was just selfish." 2's fists clamped tight.  
"No. It was for the rest of them."  
"Stop making excuses for your self." 2 got closer to 1. "You sent me out in fear of the beast and mainly for your own protection." He stopped and looked the other way. Looking almost hurt.  
1's shoulder loosened. 2 continued, he seem rather distant as he spoke, "I thought you cared. About me."  
"I did- I still do..."

_'Is that what this is about? I might be able to get out of this mess yet.'_

"I admit it, I made a mistake. I didn't want to let go of you." 1's arm reaches out but 2 snapped back with a glare.  
"You're just saying that because of the situation. I can assure you if I managed to go home that day it wouldn't be the same."

He still wasn't getting through to 2. The one who'd over look his mistakes and defend him at most times. The half blind one with the old smile. The more 1 thought about it; the more it was true. He missed him. So seeing 2 like this was, breaking him.

"Please, 2. Look at your self. This just… this isn't you." Despite the fear of the beast 1 took a step towered his partner. "It's not a lie. I miss you. I'd never do something like that to you again. I'd- I'd fix it if I could."  
"Stop that!" 2's held himself both upset and angry. "Stop trying to talk your way out of it it's not going to work!"  
"I'm trying to get the old 2 back!" Now 1 was just getting irritated.

The coils Then came up on both sides of 1. Holding him tight in place. The leader gasped as the serpent's body came around him. Trapping him to where he only had one free arm. His old partner look furious.

"If that was true you wouldn't have let me go in the first place! If you cared about anyone but your self then may be we wouldn't have lost so many. You ruled over everyone by being self declared and using fear again them." 2 barked. Those optics as red as they could get.

1 couldn't answer so quickly. He lost sight of things. Fear was his down fall. But that didn't mean he didn't care. Somewhere; he cared. He was first. It was in his nature to care about the others. Then again, 2 wasn't like the others was he. Struggling between the constrictor, 1 cleared this throat and spoke with all sincerity. "People can change...Give me chance. I could right these wrongs."  
2 was face the other way now. his whole body in a nother direction. He spoke so quietly; but that's what really set 1 off. "Someone like you couldn't change."  
Tightening his grip, the leader sat up as much as he could out of those horrible coils that held his friend up. "What about you!" 2's head snapped over to 1. He looked just as anger as he was before. 1 continued. "Don't say I can't change when you're not even that same person any more!"  
"..Y-you can't compare the to-" 2 was interrupted.  
"Damn right I will! Where's the real 2? The one who understood everyone. The one never pass such judgment or would ever dislike anyone despite there's mistakes? 2 doesn't hate any of us!"

The look on 2's face was hard to describe. The shocked, angry and confused look couldn't bring up any words. His body even started to tremble. Then 1 finished it off.

"Obviously I'm wasting my time. This isn't 2...he died because of me and this is just some IMPOSTER!"

2's optics flashed a bright red as he rushed up to 1 with a look angry as hell. The coils around 1 tighten and the leader gasped again. Tighter and tighter until-  
2's face loosened along with he bindings around 1. That horrible look faded just like the fire red glow in his optics. He was suddenly shot with a broken look of regret and torn. Those light black optics returned as he slowly backed up. 1 plopped down to the ground once he slipped out of the coils. Gasping with his hand over he chest 1 shut his optics.

_'To close for comfort_

2?'

Slowly the leader looked up at his old friend. The poor thing was low to the ground; now looking even more shorter with out his legs. Shaking as if he was suck in a snow storm, 2 had one hand on his head rubbing the top of his cap while the other was accost his own chest. Around where a human heart would be. He looked so lost, and regretful. Again, the leader stood up. One section of the Seamstress' body lay between him and 2. While behind him rested the prefect way to escape. It was the right time to head on out while it was distracted.

He really did have a right mind to leave, but 1 made the mistake off looking back a second time. It was too much. Not only was this his first time seeing 2 in blind furry, but it was the first time seeing him about to break down and cry. You don't necessarily need tears to cry. So he needed someone there with him.

It was brave of him but 1 quietly put his hands on the coil between them and stepped over it to reach his friend. The next stop for his hand was 2's shoulders which seem to grab his attention. 2 quickly looked up. His bottom lip quivered before he spoke. "1... I-I don't know why i just,... I'm so sorry I-"  
"Shh." 1 stopped him. "I don't blame you." Slowly 1's arm wrapped around the frightened stitch-punk. "It wasn't your fault."  
"1..." 2's arm mimicked 1's as he dig his head into the leader's chest. he really didn't know what came over him. That's was what most frightening. 1 sat down with 2 laying into him.

They didn't have long together.

[To Be Continued]


	2. Chapter 2

_'How did I get stuck like this?'_  
_'Better yet, how did 2 get like this?'_  
_'They said he was dead!'_

1 thought to him self as his hand rubbed up and down 2's back in an attempt to calm him. It seem like the stitch-punk just realized where he was and what he was attached to. Even 1 would admit it was a lot to take in. His first goal was complete. Get the old 2 back to save his own ass. Now it was time for part two. Letting the other out. 7 and 8 still lay in the beast. You could see the struggle of the two but the seamstress did a damn good job of sewing them up. And it was almost time for the beast to move again.

Slowly 2 lifted his head to look back at his side and fallow down to where his vest meet the coils of the beast. It would have been fascinating; but giving the circumstances, it was more horrifying then anything. So he pulled himself away from 1. The connection wasn't done with out consideration. He could control a good portion of the whole body. Moving so fluently you'd think 2 had done this before. 1 watched. He knew what was going threw 2's head...or the thought he did. With what happen earlier suddenly 2 is unpredictable. Then he retrieved an idea for freeing the others. But he had to take it slow.

"Are you aright?" the leader asked his old partner. There was a long pause before the answer came around.  
"I'm...I'm not sure." 2 was still looking around at this serpent's body. Then again, half of it was his.  
"Come back down." 1 instead.

2 shook his head and lower himself right back to 1. He seem rather distend minded. Almost like 6 even.

"What do you remember?" Asked 1.  
"...I remember...This shock of pain threw my body. It didn't end until the green light was gone. After that-" He paused again. Longer this time. 1 leaned over to see 2's uncomfortable looking expression. "After that I felt drained of just about everything. Then not to much time later I blacked out and heard all this machinery going."  
"Then?"

2's optics widened in realization. "I saw 8 out side; alone." He looks to 1 before continuing. "Then I saw you. Alone. Then finally I saw 5 and that was it. Then next thing i remember is you again." Raising his hand to his face 2 traced over the burlap pattern with his fingers.  
"2 how fare up can you control the body?" slowly 1's optics scaled over to the center. There was the location of the victims. 2 laid down in 1's lap as he looked over too. Very much like a wave the coils lifted up part by part till it reached a bit farther then the center point. "A little more then half I suppose." He sounded tired.  
"Well shouldn't you let them go?"  
2 didn't respond or react. Slowly he blinked his optics just staring at the coils.  
"2..."  
"Hm?"  
"don't you think it's it's about time you let are friends go?" 1 said with a rather friendly sounding voice.  
"...right." slowly the whole middle section lifted and opened. Out plopped 8 with 7 falling on top of him. The female managed to get one of her arms free so she could untie her self, then 8. They both stood up with their attention redirected to 1 and 2. 7 gasped at this sight but 1 quickly hushed her and pointed back insisting them to go. 8 nugged 7 and she fallowed order from the leader for the first time in years. 2 was just out of it the whole time. He released them but again, it was like he didn't even notice.

So the leader watched the two run off. He hoped they'd find the other to help him get out of this mess. 1 then redirected his attention to 2 once he felt him squirming around. He wondered why he was struggling so he let him go and 2 backed up looking around as if hell was about to break loose.  
"What is i-" 1 got the air knocked out of him as he was roughly pushed back by, in this case; 2's coils. He immediately sat up about to yell at 2 but instead found the stitch-punks hands over his mouth. "shh 1." He looked back shaking. Matching 2's view to the head of the seamstress 1 could see the problem. It was just about to wake.

2 pushes 1 back again. "Fallow them."  
"What?"  
"Go on fallow them back to the others."  
1 wasn't sure how to replay but he didn't argue. He got up and ran off after 8 and 7. How ever, after a a few meters he stopped and looked back only to see the beast's head raise up and look down on 2. That was all he could see before fear caught up and he ran off for good.

2 felt as if his stomach droop.  
The seamstress was fully away of her missing prey  
and the only witness was the one that couldn't run away.


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean he's still alive?" 5 asked in shock. To his left 9 stood just as shocked while 6 was on his own behind the group. This chill that came over him was enough to keep him silent.

On the other side 7 was standing next to 8 with 3 and 4 on her sides. In front of them was 1, revealing the bad news. 5 continued. "How- How could that even be we- I...saw him die." 9 put his hand on 5's shoulder and lightly pushed him back. "Are you three sure?"  
"Really 9. What purpose would we have of lying to you about that?" 1 barked with his arms crossed. 7 didn't want to agree but she stepped forward. "We all saw him. He wasn't dead."  
"9 was pondering the thought while 5 was still processing the information. but 1 wasn't going to wait around any longer. "We need to get moving."  
"What?" 7 questioned first; no surprise there. 1 turned to her.  
"I'm sure that thing will notice are disappearance and be right after us."  
"That 'thing' has 2 with it." 3 and 4 let go of 7. It was a smartest thing to do when she was angry.  
"He's not even 2 anymore. You're lucky I could convince him to let you go. And even if he was that doesn't change the fact that he's being used against us."  
"Well you seemed very close considering it wasn't 2." The two just glared at eachother. It was a bit new to 9 but to the others, the past just smacked them all in the face.

"Alright that's enough." 9 interrupted Speaking firmly. "fighting here isn't saving any time. I'm sure there's a away to defeat this thing and get 2 back." Successfully quieting the pare 9 looked around, trying to conger up a plan of some sort. But a library wasn't the best place for that. Then the twins took 9's arms and pulled him back to the giant globe that they used as a home with in the library. They ran with the others close behind them.

Once inside 7 complained, "Hiding isn't going to do us any good."  
"Wait." 9 said looking up at all the items 3 and 4 had collected. "We can use this place as a trap." He turned to the twins. "Can you take me up there?" 9 pointed to one of the top sections. Of Course the two didn't argue. They climbed up onto a silver platform that lifted them up. 7 watch from be low and looked to the other's still on the ground. "5 why don't you take care 6." She suggested. He nodded, helping the stitch-punk to a wall thought hiding spot.

9 looked down at 8. "Can you watch out for the beast?" 8 growled a bit but then went to the door keeping an eye out for said creature. That's when 7 turned to 1. "Why don't we use use 1 was the bait seeing as he's closest to it" Glaring at each other once again, 1 snapped. "I'm not involved with that creature!"

"Shhh." 9 hushed the leader from above. "Look, I have a plan.

****

Out side of the dome the seamstress slowly slithered threw the piles of books looking for anything that moved. Be hind her; or attached to her, was the same stitch-punk but this time his arms where bound to his body while his mouth was sown shut, keeping him quiet. Not that it really mater seeing as how 2 was only half alive after the beating.

Then, she spotted something. It looked to be a light clothed stitch-punk. So with out anouther thought it creeped up behind the victim only to find it was a dud. Then suddenly it look to is right where a large staff had been launched at it with a white string tied to it. Quick to the occasion the seamstress pulled up her only defence she had; 2.

The spear pierced the stitch-punk dead center threw his vest. The thread used to tie 2's mouth loosened and ripped as he yelled out. The horrid scream echoed fallowed by static from the damage. Now the spear has cut the thread around 2 so his arms where free, but he only held on tight to the weapon the best he could. wincing at the pain 2 looked up spotting 7's regretful expression.

Despite her misfortunate attack the worrier had been spotted and had to be sorry later. As the seamstress launched it's self in 7's direction the female ran back to the others. Inside the globe she quickly jumped to the side as the seamstress zoomed in past her. She then called out to 3 and 4 who pushed off a weight with the other end of the white thread attached to it. As the string tightened 2 gasped in pain. He could feel the spear was about to come out but only held on tighter to keep it in. The pull caused the seamstress to stumble to the ground. There wasn't any time waisted as 9 and 5 above pushed over what looked to be a 5 pound book holder over the edge and on top of the beast. It only has a few seconds to look before you could here the cracking sound of it's skull shatter all over the floor.

9,5, 3 and 4 all smiled at the defeat of the enemy but lost their relief after watching 7 run up to 2's side about to pull the spear out. 2's hand shot up to to stop the girl from doing so. she looked confused at 2. 5 and 9 came up next.

"No he's right." 5 knelled down. His hands couldn't stop shaking as he hurried to look inside 2's damaged chest. He stopped and pulled his hands back. 2 was in a great deal of pain but managed to lifted his head to his apprentice.

"What's wrong, can't you fix it?" 9 asked.  
"I- I don't know if can." He was in a bit of a panic. The other four, 8, 6,3 and 4 stopped  
a little ways from the group all concerned for their old friend. Practically on the other side of the glob stood 1. He new the situation but couldn't move even if he wanted to. 7 then spoke up. "5 please." With the grief she gave 9 for 'killing' 2 the first time, she didn't want to be the one to kill him again. Actions like that are hard to live with. "We don't need to loose him again..."  
"But- but what if I-" He stuttered till something had grabbed his hand and was squeeze it.

Looking down he met 2's faded optics, 5's should dropped. The elder struggled to pull up a smile for confidence seeing as he couldn't talk but another wave of sparks ran up his body and 2 winced in the pain. Finally 5 nodded holding his mentor's hand in response.

"Alright," He looked up at 7's regretful expression. "Take it out now."  
7 quickly pulled the weapon out and 5 started in his attempt to fix 2.


	4. Chapter 4

**** 9 and the other seven left to exterminate the fabrication machine called 'B.R.A.I.N.' for good. 1 and 2 where left behind. 2 was left to rest after 5 was able to fix 2 the best he could. Half the seamstress was still attached him and and he was more stiff in the neck. Hopefully this problem would be solved later when the others got back. Now 1 was left back because he just refused to go.  
Well, someone had to stay with 2 any way.****

So 2 was leaning up against the thin side of a book that was screwed into the wall. His head was looking up with arms resting on his lower torso. Now The new part of him was about four times his height. Every so often it would slither a bit but over all 2 just sat there as he was. Motionless in thought. Then he looked down and closed his optics.

"I know you're there 1." Calmly, 2 spoke. On the other side of the book self 1 was standing inside the bottom shelf. He winced a bit after hearing he'd been found but remand silent. Slightly turning the corner 1's optics couldn't help but lead right to the beast's parts. The sight of the seamstresses' old coils gave him the most unpleasant chill. He couldn't help it!

2 didn't stir as 1 came over to him ever so slightly. He knew 1 was afraid of him now. Even if he was back to his old self that didn't change his current appearance. May be 1 felt 2 still had something against him or would be just as angry as the last time.

So 2 took a deep breath and looked over at 1. Finally the leader looked back, locking in a bit of stare with 2.  
"It's alright if don't want to see me right now." 2 spoke slowly. He was trying to hide it but you could head the fainted bit of sadness in his tone. "But I would prefer you not stare at me like that."

1 was quick to looked away. He couldn't pull up a harsh expression like normally. He was tense with regret and fear all over his face. When he found his bottom lip trembling 1 had to bring his hand to his mouth to stop it. 2 had already seen his reaction and frankly...it hurt.

Then the leader leaned against the book self again and slid down to sit. With optics glued to the floor he just couldn't muster up any thoughts or things to say. Was there anything to say? There was such a mind shift when 2 was there and in his absence. With the others 1 still kept his high status even if 9 was now thought of as the leader. It didn't change all that much with 2 there but the way he acted with 2 alone was almost a completely different matter.

"1?"2 attempted to grab 1's attention but he only looked up a quick second. He was just having a hard time accepting 2. "I understand." Said 2. He looked down at his new attachment. "I mean with what I remember, I gave you kind of a fright right?"  
1 replayed. "You...weren't your self."  
"No, not entirely. but I can see it affected you non the less."

There was no response. 1 couldn't think of one. Because 2 was right. So 2 then leaned back further against the book shelf. It really was amazing how fast he adapted to this new body. 2 then pulled up a faint side smile and chuckled. "Hee- Lost more room to hold things now." Referring to when him and 5 would hold small items in there chest for easy travel.  
"2 just don't!" 1 demanded. His fists clamped together with tense shoulders. That small smile was scraped off 2's face as the leader stood up. "This isn't the time for jokes! The others are off running to their deaths and you're lost half your body. How can you see and up side to this?"

1 was breathing heavily glaring at the other stitch-punk. Then he saw the smile come back as 2 responded. "That's just how I am 1...You should should know that by now."  
With no response 2 continued. "It true if I we're to look on the down side of everything I might not be in the situation but then again that just wouldn't be me. And what's wrong with an upside 1?"

Again, 2 didn't receive a response. It seemed the leader would just find anything to fight about but if he is found wrong there's just no reason for him to continue in the conversation. Now that was pretty irritating. So 2 came closer to 1. "Then let me ask."  
"...What?" He questioned uneasily.  
"Before, did you mean any of it?"  
"What are you talking about?" the leader denied as he moved away from 2.  
"Back there, you said alot of things 1. You know what I'm talking about. Did you mean it or was it just for the occasion?"  
"What does it mater?"  
"1!" 2 shouted causing the other stitch-punk to jump back.  
"For heaven's sake I was cornered! I had to get out of there some how." 1 argued back. "And mind you I got 7 and 8 out of there to."

"But..." 2 started. He redirected his optics to the ground to think before returning to the leader. "you didn't mean any of it?"  
1 just looked over his old partner's disappointed expression and answered. "I said what I had to."  
"Right..." 2 sighed as he turned around and moved back to the corner where the book self met the wall, "...Surely you've realized that, it's not the monster you tricked."

He wasn't facing 1 but the words where clear and to the point. No one ells but 2 would have said something like that. An unintentional; yet affective, verbal attack. This wasn't the kind that shot shot threw you, Oh no. It was the kind that was shot in the back of your head with out exiting. To add to such statement it wasn't even complete! It didn't need to be. 2 left that up to his so called friend, 1 to finish.

Feeling his bottom lip tremble once agian, 1 brought his hand to his jaw so stop said action. This was to much. His pride and sly actions led him to hurt 2 not only once but a second time. Remorse was unavoidable now.

2 was still staring down near the floor. He was 'standing' rather high up with his arms crossed over, holding his shoulders. He lifted both brows then he felt someone crawling over his back coils. 2 looked over and down at 1. He was a few inches over the leaders head. 1 stood under him with both fists shut. 2 blinked wondering what he was about to be say.

"2 I-...could you lower your self?" He couldn't help it. having 2 being tall then him just made things feel more out of place then they already were. So 2 nodded and slipped down to what would have been his normal height. With that out of the way 1 suddenly brought his arms around 2, holding him in close. The inventor's mouth dropped at such an action. "On-1!" it was quite a shock seeing as when he did that 1 would always push him away.

He was hesitant about it, but finally 1 shut his optics and swallowed that leader pride of his. "2 I'm sorry. I- I know I said everything I could think of to get away from you but...but it wasn't all false." He was speaking rather fast to get it all out, but not that fast. Because 2 was catching every word. "It was true. I did missed you. I hated seeing you like that. That's why I tried so hard to snap you out of it. I wanted to see the old 2."

Feeling 1 so close and having him say such things pulled all the words away from 2. He himself questioned if this was 1. Has he finally remembered? 2 slowly brought his arms around the leader digging the side of his face in 1's chest. With optics closed 2 could feel the smalled bit of heat in his cheeks.

_'I've missed you too'_

-

-  
[Coment/review please]


End file.
